The Last Distraction
by arctichamster
Summary: In which House resorts to hiring a hooker in an effort to help him forget Stacy.
M/E: Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content

G House/Paula

Summary: In which House resorts to hiring a hooker in order to help him forget Stacy.

 **A/N1: Takes place from the end of Distractions. Always wondered what happened next… Thanks to Lawrence Kaplow for the great writing in this episode. All lines culled from this episode belong to him.**

 **Canonical references:**

 **Distractions S2x12**

 **Need to Know S2x11**

 **A/N2: Still not mine, never were. Just taking them off the shelf for a bit so they don't get dusty.**

 **A/N3: Unbeta'd and unedited, this is just a little something I threw together. As always, comments and reviews gratefully accepted as you see fit. And of course, all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Dr. Gregory House sat on the sofa in his living room, a single lamp illuminating the darkness, a tumbler of scotch in front of him on the coffee table, lost in thought. Ever since he had sent his ex-girlfriend Stacy Warner back to her husband Mark the week before, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He'd told her that he didn't want to go there again, the pain of her leaving 5 years before suddenly fresh in his mind all over again, and tried to rationalize it as knowing it was for the best. He almost believed that he really was better off alone, but still found himself hoping he'd run into her in the hallways of the hospital as he went about his day. He was loathe to admit that he missed her terribly, and had spent the week looking for any number of ways to distract himself from thinking about her.

Proving that Von Lieberman's "breakthrough" medicine was useless was easy enough, and the pain caused by the relentless migraine he'd induced had been worth it. He'd been too busy focusing on the pain in his head to notice the pain in his heart. But that was over and he'd succeeded in diagnosing his burn patient. Now he was sitting in his living room waiting, and he wasn't all that sure why.

A knock at the door broke the silence. House drained the last of the scotch in his glass and paused, looking over his shoulder. Taking up his cane, he limped gingerly to the door, still undecided. Hand on the knob, for a brief moment he considered not opening it at all and instead returning to the sofa and the bottle, but finally opened the door to see a cute, petite, young woman with dark brown hair and a ready smile standing there.

"I'm Paula," she said by way of greeting.

"Hey, Paula," House replied, resigned now to going through with whatever he had been thinking when he made the call to the agency an hour ago.

"How y'doing? Do you work over at the college? Or are you full-time over at -"

House cut her off mid-sentence. "I'm looking for a distraction. You don't need to talk to do that, do you?"

Paula resolutely closed her mouth and smiled, understanding instantly what the man in front of her with the incredible blue eyes meant. She could see a hint of deep sadness there somewhere, and hoped that she might be able to put him in a better frame of mind.

House was half tempted to pay the girl and send her away, but instead opened the door wider to let her in. He closed the door and turned to watch Paula take in the comfortable mess that was his life. He still wasn't sure he'd even be able to get it up once they got started, but Paula was a professional and House found himself wondering for the first time if that was going to be enough.

* * *

Paula wandered through the living room, trying to get a read of the things that turned on the tall, roguishly handsome man who'd answered the door. She brushed her hand across the top of the baby grand piano that took up a sizable corner or the space, feeling his eyes following her as she moved. The half-empty bottle of scotch on the coffee table caught her eye as she passed in front of the fireplace.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Help yourself," House said. Paula poured herself two fingers worth into his empty glass and drained it smoothly.

"Mmm. Nice," she sighed, making her way back over to where House stood and led him by the hand over to the sofa. She gently pushed him down into a seated position, then climbed onto his lap and began a slow gyration of her hips into his groin.

House's eyes slid closed at the contact and tried to concentrate on Paula's movements, his hands on either side of her hips, not quite touching her. He tried unsuccessfully to keep from thinking about Stacy and the feelings she was able to bring out in him, but her image drifted just beyond his closed eyelids and he blinked a few times to make it stop. He decided that keeping his eyes open made things easier, even as his brain couldn't seem to get his cock to pay attention.

Paula watched her client's face as his eyes slid closed when she began to move. She placed her hands on top of his shoulders for balance. They were firm, but she could feel the muscles bunching up under her fingers. Slowly beginning to work at the knotted musculature while continuing her ministrations with her hips, she thought she saw the man's furrowed brow begin to relax just a bit. When his eyes reopened, they seemed even bluer than they had when he first answered the door. _If that's even possible._ She moved her hands down his arms until they reached his. They still hadn't touched her, so she pulled his hands in until they were resting on her hips. She stared into his eyes, willing him with her own to make a move. He had only paid for an hour, after all.

* * *

House wasn't sure when or how it happened, but at some point his brain finally caught up with his cock and all at once he found himself almost painfully hard. When he winced at one of Paula's movements with her groin against his crotch, she stopped and raised herself up so that her mouth was hovering a mere whisper away from his own. Just when it seemed like she might break the rules and kiss him, she slowly began to move down his body until her lips brushed across the bulge in his jeans.

 _It's about fucking time,_ Paula thought as she finally felt her client's dick begin to harden underneath her. It didn't take long before she could feel it straining against her and she noticed him wince. She raised herself above him until her face floated just above his. He'd leaned his head back against the cushions, eyes half-lidded but still watching her every move. She was very tempted to kiss that mouth, but rules are rules so instead she slid down his body, never breaking eye contact, until her lips grazed the bulge in his jeans. Paula watched the man's eyes widen slightly as she began to nibble along his length, feeling his prick twitch and strain. She ran her hands up the inside of his thighs until they met, the heat emanating from beneath the denim exciting her jaded self.

House thought he might just cream himself when Paula started grazing her teeth on him through his jeans. There was something incredibly erotic about the sensation. She undid the top button and pulled down the zipper, taking her time, making it last. Easing the waistband of his underwear over the straining head of his cock, she lowered her face and breathed hotly over it. House groaned despite himself. Encouraged, Paula flicked her tongue along the ridge before burying her face into his stomach and sucking in the tip. She peeled his underwear down further, taking more of him into her mouth, and House felt his hips rise toward her of their own volition.

Paula opened her throat and took in her client's length as his hips flexed toward her. It didn't take long before he was pulling her back up to straddle him once again. From out of nowhere he produced a condom, tearing it open and sheathing himself in one smooth movement. _Obviously not his first time at this_ , she thought as he positioned his prick at her entrance and slid inside. She let out a small involuntary moan, which seemed to set the man off. Growling and clutching her hips firmly, he easily held her in place as he plunged into her. When he finally settled, she began to ride him, taking him into her fully before releasing him almost completely, using her pelvic muscles to drive him further. They continued this back and forth domination until, with a barely suppressed groan, his hips drove up one last time as his head craned back into the cushions and she felt his release.

They rested for a few long moments before Paula climbed off of House and asked for directions to the bathroom. He pointed her down the hall and after she left pulled the wet, full condom from his withering cock and tied a knot in it. Tucking himself back into his underwear and zipping his jeans, House grabbed his cane and limped into the kitchen, dropping the condom in the trash. He went back to the sofa and sat, digging out a couple of loose Vicodin from a front pocket and washing them down with another finger of scotch. Pulling out his wallet, he took out enough to pay for the hour and included a decent tip.

Paula came back into the living room a few minutes later, her clothes and makeup back in place, looking for all the world like she had when she first arrived.

"I've still got some time if you'd like to talk, or just hang out for a bit," she said with a smile.

House looked up at her and shook his head slightly, passing her the money. "Thanks, but no. I've got things I need to get back to." He stood up and walked her to the door. "You were great," he said as she left.

Closing the door behind her, he rested his forehead on the door briefly before making his way back to the sofa. He sat alone in the near darkness and drank, knowing that it really hadn't been enough to make him forget.

FIN


End file.
